Photo Finish (1985)
Plot Overview Alexis' jealousy of Amanda and Dex is getting the best of her, and she is doing a poor job of hiding her contempt. Amanda has no interest in marrying Prince Michael and asks her mother how much it cost her to marry off her daughter. The writing is on the wall for Amanda. Prince Michael broke off his engagement and wants to marry Amanda. Amanda would rather be with Dex, but in a clandestine meeting, Dex tells Amanda that he loves Alexis regardless of his feelings for Amanda and that she should marry Prince Michael. Amanda agrees to marry the Prince but let him know that it will only be a fairy tale wedding in name only. There will be no love. Prince Michael is fine with that because he knows that Amanda will come around to love him. Blake, on the other hand, does not believe Amanda loves Prince Michael and will not allow Alexis to ruin Amanda, like she had done with their sons. Adam continues to drive a wedge between Blake and Claudia so that Claudia will turn to him. Adam casually mentions to Blake that maybe Claudia and Steven would still be together had Claudia not had an affair with Dean Caldwell. Even though Blake is somewhat accepting of Luke and Steven, he still confronts Claudia about her affair. Claudia pretty gives Blake a dose of reality. Steven is gay, he has chosen to live his life as a gay man, and she has accepted it - Blake needs to do so also and not blame her. Blake invites Luke over to the mansion for dinner. He really is being a good sport about accepting Steven's lifestyle. The dinner is awkward at first. Krystle takes an instant liking to Luke. Adam, on the contrary, is very unpleasant with him. Amanda, rather clueless to the situation, asks Luke about the girls he dated in Yale. There was one but it did not work out. All in all, Luke handles himself pretty well. Everyone else knows about Luke and Steven except for Alexis. Blake informs Alexis when the two fight over about their children. Alexis speaks with Steven and promises him that she will do anything to protect him from Blake. Dex is concerned that Daniel Reece will not returning from Paraguay. Krystle overhears Dex's concern for Daniel and gets the truth out of him - that they are basically mercenaries. This convinces Krystle that she needs to tell Daniel that Sammy Jo is his daughter. Steven agrees since keeping the secret is tearing him apart inside. In New York, Morgan Hess meets Sammy Jo in a restaurant. Those two are actually responsible for sending pictures to Blake and Krystle to convince them that each is cheating. Sammy Jo gives up on the picture sending but may have another plan in the works as she seems a woman in the restaurant who looks like her Aunt Krystle. Krystle becomes increasingly angered over the time Blake is spending with Lady Ashley. Krystle goes away for one day and finds out that Blake had dinner with Lady Ashley. Granted, the two were planning something special for Dominique. Still, why does Blake get to have this relationship with Lady Ashley and it is okay, while everything Krystle does with Daniel is horrible and adulterous. Krystle is sick of it, so she takes Kristina and leaves the mansion. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Richard Hatch ... Dean Caldwell * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Mark Schneider ... Man in Bar * Bunky Jones ... Krystle's Friend * William Beckley ... Gerard * Jim Ishida ... Lin * Peggy Walton-Walker ... Barbara * Dorothy Patterson ... Martha * Michael Byron ... Secretary Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Diahann Carroll and Rock Hudson do not appear in this episode. Linda Evans makes her first appearance as Krystle's look-alike, Rita Lesley. Production details * Shooting dates: from 4-feb-1985 to 12-feb-1985 * Deleted scenes: Sammy Jo is alone in a Greenwhich Village's bar and watchs the picture of Blake, Krystle, Daniel and Ashley; Adam goes to Dean Caldwell's gallery in order to speak to him; Luke arrives at the manor and Steven tries to reassure him; Gerard informs Amanda that Michael is waiting for her. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles); Mom's Restaurant, San Vicente, Brentwood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby [about Michael]: Amanda, he's kind, he's intelligent, he's a prince! What more do you want?